Please Forgive Me
by Illyera
Summary: After hearing everything from Kim, can Tommy forgive her for breaking his heart? Sequel to Why'd You Come Back? Short Story


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tommy or Kimberly or Billy or anything that deals with PR Zeo or The Letter that Kimberly sent Tommy. I just added a few things.

**Short Summary:** After hearing everything from Kim, can Tommy forgive her for breaking his heart?

**Feedback:** All feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:** This is the third fic in the Tommy and Kimberly Series. If you haven't read the first fic, The Letter or the second fic Why'd You Come Back? first, then go read those before you read this one. Stay tune to find out what happens to the Couple.

**ºººº**

**Short Story**

Kimberly and Tommy stood staring at each other. He smiled at her. She gave him a small smile back.

"Please don't go," He told her again. "You can't leave without knowing something. I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What is it?" She asked, taking a step towards him.

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly; afraid if he didn't the words would get caught in his throat. "I...I want you back too. I thought that I could try to get over you and move on, but who am I kidding. I can't and I won't. I care about you too much to let you go and walk out of my life," He told her. He took a step towards her. "I got jealous of your new boyfriend and I was mad that another guy was putting his hands on you and he was kissing you. But, I know that we belong together and that one day you would come back to me. I don't want you to leave. I want there to be a us again."

The tears fell from her eyes. She slowly started feeling her heart come together again, hearing those words. She walked to him. Their eyes met again and Tommy reached for her and she went to him in his arms.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her tightly. Not ever wanting to let her go. He felt tears roll down his face. For many days that turned to months, had he wanted this moment and he was never going to let it go.

Kimberly cried, happy that there was a chance for them. She had dreamed for it and it was finally gonna happen.

"I am so sorry Tommy," She cried. "I never meant to hurt you that was the last thing I ever wanted."

He said nothing, just held her in his arms. Wanting to remember this moment. The moment that he finally got his girl back.

"I am really sorry."

**ºººº**

They stood together in each others arms, holding each other, remembering how it felt, the feelings they felt. It was all coming back. Time could only heal the broken heart and being with each other will help them through. To forget, forgive and move on.

"Please forgive me," She whispered, not sure if he heard her, but had a feeling that he did and he knew.

Tommy pulled away and looked down at her. He smiled and slowly kissed her softly on the lips. "I forgive you," He whispered against her lips and kissed her again.

**ºººº**

Billy went to check on his friends. He hoped that everything was all right. He knew that they belonged together and they were meant for each other. He just hoped that they both realized it.

A smile came to his lips and he stood in the doorway and saw what he did in front of him. He knew. "I'm happy for them," He said to himself, pleased. Leaving, to give them their privacy. He walked back by Alpha. They had gotten all the kinks and bugs out of the cycles and were now on-line and ready to go. He just had to call the others and have them go for a test drive.

**ºººº**

"Come on," Tommy said, finally breaking apart from her and catching his breath after the kiss they just shared. He took her hand and the two started walking out of the room. "There's something that I wanna show you."

Kimberly looked at him confused but smiled as she followed him. "Tommy, where are you taking me?"

Tommy turned his head and smiled. "You'll see."

**ºººº**

"Tommy, it's beautiful," Kimberly gasp, as she looked out over the horizon, where the sun was beginning to set. The sky turned a light pinkish-orange. A few stars poked out from the clouds that lingered in the sky.

He looked at Kimberly and smiled. There was a sparkle in her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, as she welcomed his arm, resting her head on his chest. "It's not as beautiful as you are," He told her quietly.

Kimberly felt her face turn a slight shade of red as she blushed. She looked up at the sky. The colors were the perfect shade. The water, where they were standing at on the beach, had a cast of silverish tint to it. It was perfect. The moment right now was perfect. The sight was more beautiful then she had ever seen. She was glad that she was sharing this with him. No one else could ever make her feel the way she does, when she was around Tommy.

She turned her head and looked up at him. Their eyes met and she smiled.

**ºººº**

Lost in each others eyes. Feelings they never felt before came to their hearts. He brought a hand to her face and lightly caressed it. She fell into his touch, closing her eyes. Never wanting this to end and she could feel that he didn't either.

He lift her head up, bringing his lips to meet hers kissing her with endless passion, more feeling then ever.

**ºººº**

The sun was gone behind the horizon and the moon took over. It was bright, casting a magical circle of light and love around them, as they kissed.

**ºººº**

Tommy knew that he loved Kimberly. He had wanted to tell her earlier. Let her know that he felt the same. But he knew that he had to tell her when the time was right. Love like this doesn't happen all the time and he was glad that she was the one he felt it for. Now it was just a matter of time to tell her. He just needed the perfect time.

Then a thought came to mind. Then he knew. He knew when and where to tell Kimberly what his heart desires.

The End! (But to be continued)


End file.
